1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to charging devices, and particularly to a charging device capable of conserving electric power.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and laptop computers, are widely used. Most portable electronic devices use chargeable batteries as power supplies. When the electric energy of the batteries is exhausted, the portable electronic devices can be connected to other power supplies by chargers to charge the batteries.
However, in most conventional chargers, after the batteries connected to the chargers are fully charged, the charging processes cannot be automatically stopped, and the fully charged batteries will be continuously charged. Thus, the batteries may be overcharged, which may consume excess electric power and damage the batteries.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.